


Тэрада-я: от смерти до любви

by WTF Bakumatsu 2021 (fandom_Bakumatsu)



Category: Japanese History RPF, 幕末 | Bakumatsu
Genre: Analysis, Bakumatsu, Gen, Meta, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021
Summary: Гостиница Тэрада-я – одно из традиционных мест паломничества туристов, приезжающих в Киото, чтобы побродить по старинным местам, хранящим отпечаток мятежной эпохи конца сёгуната, и прикоснуться к следам жизни человека, которого по сей день считают одним из самых популярных исторических деятелей Японии.
Relationships: Sakamoto Ryouma & Narasaki Ryou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Bakumatsu 2021: Челлендж





	Тэрада-я: от смерти до любви

Гостиница Тэрада-я – одно из традиционных мест паломничества туристов, приезжающих в Киото, чтобы побродить по старинным местам, хранящим отпечаток мятежной эпохи конца сёгуната, и прикоснуться к следам жизни человека, которого по сей день считают самым популярным историческим деятелем Японии после Оды Нобунаги. Тэрада-я расположена в Фусими, на юго-восточной окраине Киото, но благодаря хорошей транспортной доступности путь из центра города не займёт много времени. Добраться до места можно на поезде (станция Момояма-горё-маэ линии Кинтэцу, станция Момояма линии JR Nara, станции Фусими-Момояма или Тюсёдзима линии Кэйхан) или на автобусе (№№ 81, 105 или南5 от вокзала Киото до станции Тюсёдзима). Ещё пять-десять минут придётся пройти пешком по живописным старинным кварталам, раскинувшимся вдоль канала.

[](https://i.lensdump.com/i/IAmqa2.jpg)

Этот район получил толчок к развитию в конце 16 века, когда Тоётоми Хидэёси возвёл замок в Момояма (он же замок Фусими-Момояма). Водный путь из Киото в Фусими и Осаку стал оживленной транспортной артерией, и по берегам реки Удзи и впадающих в неё каналов появились _фуна-я_ – лодочные дома для путешественников. Одним из таких домов и была Тэрада-я. В период Бакумацу это место облюбовали сторонники _«сонно дзёй»_ , борцы с режимом Токугава. В 1862 году здесь произошла кровавая стычка между самураями из Сацумы, в чём-то похожая на более известный инцидент в Икэда-я двумя годами позже. Двадцать сацумских радикалистов из группы Сэйтюгуми покинули резиденцию клана в Киото и обосновались в Тэрада-я. Князь Сацумы Симадзу Хисамицу, обеспокоенный тем, что их действия могут навлечь на клан обвинение в измене, послал за ними девять самураев с приказом вернуть ослушников в резиденцию или убить. Разрешить ситуацию миром не получилось. В результате схватки погибли восемь нарушителей и один самурай из «группы захвата». Трагизм ситуации усугублялся тем, что пятеро из девяти посланников князя также входили в группу Сэйтюгуми и должны были сражаться не просто с соотечественниками, но с товарищами по оружию. В память об этой печальной странице истории недалеко от Тэрада-я воздвигнут небольшой, но очень красивый мемориал с пагодой.

[](https://i1.lensdump.com/i/IAmdL9.jpg)

И всё же основная масса туристов, посещающих Тэрада-я, идёт по следам другой истории, овеянной скорее романтическим, чем трагическим флёром, – истории о том, как Сакамото Рёма едва не был схвачен полицией магистрата Фусими, но счастливо избежал опасности благодаря помощи служанки О-Рё, которая после этого случая стала его женой.

Если идти через небольшой крытый рынок, примыкающий к станции Фусими-Момояма, то заблудиться невозможно – дорогу покажет сам Рёма, спрятавшийся на карте у входа в один из магазинчиков на улице, названной в его честь.

[](https://i1.lensdump.com/i/IAmmkv.jpg)

Первые ворота со стороны стации ведут в маленький, но симпатичный сад, окружающий гостиницу с тыльной стороны. Вход сюда свободный для всех, и можно посмотреть на статую Сакамото Рёмы, установленную среди зелени, и на крошечное синтоистское святилище, посвящённое его духу, где посетители размещают молитвенные таблички _эма_ с просьбами и пожеланиями.

[](https://i.lensdump.com/i/IAmslC.jpg)

[](https://i1.lensdump.com/i/IAm3X5.jpg)

Уголок сада с декоративными камнями, миниатюрными деревцами бонсай и «оленьим пугалом» выглядит так, словно остался неизменным за полтора века, прошедшие с тех пор, как здесь разыгралась историческая драма:

[](https://i.lensdump.com/i/IAmKrz.jpg)

Современная Тэрада-я – это _рёкан_ , то есть гостиница в традиционном японском стиле. Здесь можно даже переночевать за 6500 – 7000 иен, включая завтрак, но выписаться придётся утром не позднее 9:00, поскольку с 10:00 до 16:00 гостиница работает как музей – и в этом качестве привлекает гораздо больше людей. Осмотреть Тэрада-я изнутри можно ежедневно, кроме понедельника, за скромную плату в 400 иен.

[](https://i1.lensdump.com/i/IAmp4T.jpg)

Экспозиция музея, кроме собственно обстановки и предметов быта, состоит по большей части из рисунков и фотографий Рёмы, О-Рё и их современников. Осмотр начинается сразу за входом и гардеробом:

[](https://i.lensdump.com/i/IAm7Nb.jpg) [](https://i1.lensdump.com/i/IAmHi7.jpg)

Репродукции фотографий Сакамото Рёмы и О-Рё (Нарасаки Рё). Обратите внимание на обувь Рёмы.

[](https://i.lensdump.com/i/IAmldr.jpg) [](https://i1.lensdump.com/i/IAmzLF.jpg)

Среди портретной галереи можно заметить репродукцию цветной гравюры, изображающей Тэрада-я времён Эдо.

[](https://i.lensdump.com/i/IAmSa3.jpg)

Кроме рисунков и фотографий исторических личностей, отдельный уголок посвящён фотографиям современных медиаперсон, посетивших гостиницу.

[](https://i1.lensdump.com/i/IAmn60.jpg)

Например, у входа в Тэрада-я запечатлены актёры Ямамото Кодзи ( 山本 耕史 ) и Эгути Ёскэ ( 江口 洋介 ), сыгравшие в дораме «Shinsengumi!» Хидзикату Тосидзо и Сакамото Рёму, соответственно.

[](https://i.lensdump.com/i/IAmvlD.jpg)

На втором этаже находится Умэ-но ма, или «сливовая комната», в которой Рёма гостил в ночь нападения. Портрет, размещённый в _токонома_ , был заказан хозяйкой гостиницы, О-Тосэ. Этот портрет впоследствии послужил образцом для бронзовой статуи Рёмы, установленной в парке Маруяма в Киото. Левее представлена репродукция самой известной фотографию Рёмы, где он опирается на подставку, сжимая спрятанный за пазухой револьвер. А справа внизу – реплика самого револьвера, Смит-и-Вессон №2.

[](https://i1.lensdump.com/i/IAmLbq.jpg)

Статуэтка под портретом – скульптурная копия той самой фотографии. И, разумеется, в музее, посвящённом Рёме, нельзя обойтись без изображения дракона.

[](https://i.lensdump.com/i/IAmYtA.jpg)

Нападение произошло 23 января 2-го года Кэйо по лунному календарю или 9 марта 1866 года по современному счёту, около трёх часов ночи. Рёма и его телохранитель Миёси Синдзо (1831-1901) ночевали в «сливовой комнате», в то время как О-Рё принимала ванну в пристройке на первом этаже. Деревянная бадья _офуро_ , в которой она расслаблялась после трудового дня – гвоздь экспозиции:

[](https://i1.lensdump.com/i/IAmo4M.jpg)

Из воспоминаний О-Рё о событиях той ночи: _«Я услышала топот снаружи. Прежде чем я успела понять, что происходит, кто-то ткнул копьём в окно ванной комнаты, рядом с моим плечом. Я схватила копьё рукой и намеренно громким голосом, чтобы меня было слышно на втором этаже, закричала: «Вы что, не знаете, что здесь моется женщина? Кто вы такие?» - «Замолчи, - приказал чей-то голос, - не то убью». – «Ну уж нет!» - крикнула я в ответ и выскочила из офуро.»_ * (*здесь и далее цитаты по Hillsborough, Romulus «Ryoma: Life of a Renaissance Samurai»)

Лестница, ведущая на второй этаж – крутая и узкая, как во всех старых японских домах. Создатели книг и фильмов о Сакамото Рёме до сих пор расходятся во мнениях, в каком именно виде О-Рё бежала по этой лестнице, выпрыгнув из ванны, – в наброшенном впопыхах платье или полностью обнажённая.

[](https://i.lensdump.com/i/IAmuPQ.jpg)

Как бы то ни было, но спешка оправдала себя. Хотя к тому моменту, как О-Рё подняла тревогу, гостиница уже была окружена, предупреждённые Рёма и Миёси успели вооружиться и приготовиться к нападению. Служащие магистрата серьезно превосходили их числом (по разным оценкам, не менее пятнадцати человек), но Миёси был мастером яри-дзюцу, а у Рёма был подаренный Такасуги Синсаку револьвер - весьма редкое по тем временам и убойное оружие. Стену «сливовой комнаты» украшает рисунок, изображающий их в момент атаки.

[](https://i.lensdump.com/i/IAmNia.jpg)

А нынешние владельцы гостиницы, дальние потомки О-Тосэ, с гордостью показывают гостям зарубки от мечей и следы от пуль на столбах и дверных косяках. И даже подписывают, чтобы посетители знали, куда смотреть.

[](https://i1.lensdump.com/i/IAmPde.jpg)

Копья, револьвера и кулаков хватило, чтобы распугать нападающих и заставить их отступить. Улучив минуту, Рёма и Миёси спустились по той же лестнице, по которой к ним поднялась О-Рё, и через задний двор покинули гостиницу. Однако в схватке Рёма серьёзно поранил руки, отражая револьвером удары меча. _«Глубокий порез у основания большого пальца правой руки, кончик большого пальца левой руки отрублен, левый указательный палец рассечён до кости»_ , - писал он впоследствии родственникам. Миёси попытался сделать ему перевязку, но остановить кровотечение не смог. Не в состоянии идти дальше, Рёма укрылся в дровяном складе на берегу реки, а Миёси побежал за помощью в резиденцию Сацума в Фусими.

Там уже знали о нападении от О-Рё, которую Рёма отправил туда перед началом схватки. По её указаниям самураи из Сацума отправились в Тэрада-я выручать осаждённых, но к моменту их прибытия Рёма и Миёси уже исчезли.

Миёси, который сам был ранен в бою, добрался до сацумцев перед рассветом. После того, как он объяснил, где искать его товарища, спасательная операция была проведена в кратчайшие сроки, и Рёму привезли на лодке по реке. Хотя служащие магистрата вскоре выяснили, куда делись беглецы, добраться до них было уже невозможно: резиденция удельного княжества обладала экстерриториальностью наподобие современных посольств, а сацумцы в один голос отрицали всякую связь клана с мятежниками, лоялистами и прочими подозрительными личностями.

Эту ночь в Тэрада-я по праву считают одним из ключевых моментов в истории падения сёгуната. Если бы Сакамото Рёма погиб или был арестован (что в его случае практически равнялось смертному приговору), союз Сацумы и Тёсю, заключённый при его участии, вероятно, всё равно сыграл бы свою ключевую роль в свержении правительства Токугава. Но без Рёмы с его проектом мирной передачи власти и без «Восьми корабельных статей», положенных в основу первой японской конституции, война Босин могла начаться раньше и унести гораздо больше жизней. Миротворческие усилия, предпринятые им незадолго до гибели в 1867 г, всё же послужили смягчению неизбежного с исторической точки зрения конфликта между старой властью и неумолимыми требованиями времени.

А ещё с этого драматического эпизода началась новая страница в личной жизни Рёмы – из Киото он уехал уже вместе с О-Рё, и их совместное путешествие на Кюсю считается первым в истории Японии медовым месяцем. Может быть, поэтому, несмотря на то, что их счастье продлилось немногим больше полутора лет, Тэрада-я по сей день окружена светлым настроением, редким для памятников той трагической эпохи – настроением жизни, надежды и любви.

[](https://i.lensdump.com/i/IAmfMk.jpg)

Teradaya  
263 Minamihama-cho  
Fushimi-ku, Kyoto  
Tel: 075 622 0243  
https://www.google.com/maps/dir//34.9304051,135.7595765

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.lensdump.com/i/IA4ZWb.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:550px"></a></div>`  
> 


End file.
